


Killing David

by Fixy



Series: Soft [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I think we need it, If you’re feeling low maybe this will perk you up???, Villanelle is an absolute BABY, Villaneve, Winter Wonderland, and Eve is so brave she’s so brave, gay homos, its pure softness, soft, there is glitter and sparkles and snow and hot chocolate and kissing, who wants some pure unadulterated FLUFF, with like one almost shed tear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fixy/pseuds/Fixy
Summary: Another story for my Soft universe. Eve and Villanelle go to Winter Wonderland and have a gay old time.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soft [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519097
Comments: 49
Kudos: 382





	Killing David

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danisjamie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisjamie/gifts).



> Remember, my pals, Killing Eve isn’t real. We can love it but don’t let it take over. Basically take Konstantin’s advice and don’t let it eat everything in your brain so there is space for nothing else. 
> 
> I love this show and I’ve made some great friends and I love writing for all of you, so fandom is definitely NOT a bad thing! It’s great! But we need to make sure we don’t let it completely consume us (this advice is very much for myself, too).
> 
> Anyway, I feel like we need some fluff? So here’s some fluff!

The sound of knocking wakes Eve. 

It drags her from slumber, sleep still curling around her thick and heavy as her dozing brain tries to register the noise. 

Maybe she imagined it?

She settles back down into soft sheets and is halfway back to sleep when the knocking breaks through the haze once more. 

“Wh’the fuck.” She mumbles into her hair, which has flopped forward and covers her entire face as she lifts herself from the pillow. “Wha’s happ’nin’.”

Another knock. 

Eve smacks her lips together as she pushes upright, swaying as she sits and rubs her eyes. A few seconds of controlled breathing and she’s feeling somewhat more awake, but she still staggers a little as she stands and starts to walk. 

Mornings are  _ difficult _ . 

With each step she wakes further, and when the front door comes into view she gives her cheek a quick slap to get her feeling more alert. 

“Ouch.” She murmurs. Too hard. 

The second she opens the door, all thoughts of sleep fade away. 

“Vil!” 

The blonde grins. 

“Good morning Eve, you look… wild.”

“What?”

Villanelle nods her head pointedly at Eve’s hair. 

“Does it always look like that in the morning?”

Eve reaches up and groans when her hand encounters tangled curls. 

“Yes,” she says while trying to comb out the knots with her fingers, “it is a daily burden.”

“I like it,” Villanelle shrugs happily, “you look messy. Lazy. It is nice.”

“Oh, well,” Eve says, dropping her hand, “in that case who cares. Are you coming in?”

Villanelle nods with a bright smile and steps past Eve, heading straight into the kitchen. Eve follows her and watches as Villanelle deposits a paper bag and two paper cups that Eve hadn’t noticed down on the counter.

“Breakfast!” Villanelle chirps. “I got you black coffee, one sugar, and a cheese and chive muffin.”

“Ugh, you angel.” Eve moans. When she looks at Villanelle the woman looks proud as punch, and Eve smiles. “So, what brings you here on this fine Saturday morning?”

“The funfair!”

“Oh, I didn’t realise you’d joined the circus.”

Villanelle flicks an almond from her croissant at Eve, hitting her right between the eyes. 

“Jesus, your aim is good.” She mumbles, brushing a crumb away as Villanelle smirks at the compliment. 

“Anyway, the funfair is here. Did you know?”

“Uh, no, I didn’t. London is big, where is ‘here’?”

“Hyde Park,” Villanelle says around a mouthful of flaky pastry, “there are lots of rides and stalls and places to eat.”

Eve frowns. 

“Wait… Villanelle are you talking about Winter Wonderland?”

The blonde shrugs. 

“I don’t know. Is that in Hyde park? Does it have a big wheel?”

Eve tears off a chunk of muffin as she laughs. 

“Yeah, it does.”

Trust Villanelle, highly renowned assassin and world traveler, to not know what London’s Winter Wonderland is. 

“Okay, well I am here because of that.”

“Is someone you need to kill there?”

Villanelle deadpans her. 

“Not everything I do is because of killing.” She huffs. “Maybe I just want to go to the funfair like a normal person? Is that so bad?”

“Gosh, sorry, I’m sorry,” Eve says apologetically, “of course you can want to do normal things. It’s really sweet, actually.”

“Thank you,” Villanelle sniffs haughtily before putting more croissant into her mouth, “I  _ do _ want to go.” She pauses for a moment as she chews. “But also yes there is someone I need to kill.”

Eve rolls her eyes. 

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I… thought you might want to come with me.”

Her coffee almost spills as she thuds it onto the table in surprise. 

“To kill someone?”

“No, to the funfair!” Villanelle says. “I thought maybe you could show me how to…”

Villanelle trails off and suddenly seems to find her own coffee very interesting. Eve leans forward on the counter, her forearms pressing against the cool tiling. 

“Show you how to what?”

“How to… be at a funfair.” Villanelle murmurs. “Not.. I know that does not sound like good English, do not laugh. I just have never been to one before so I do not know what to do.”

It has been eight months of this. Eight months of Villanelle dropping by unannounced, their self appointed ‘enemy’ status morphing over time into something that, incredibly, resembles a good friendship. Eve doesn’t know how it happened, but it did. 

And she’s happy it did. 

Villanelle is… different, to other people. Refreshing. She is intriguing and intelligent and terrifying, she is witty and funny and her mood swings are borderline chaos, she’s generous and caring and… so attentive. 

She dotes on Eve, that’s really the only way to describe it. 

It is completely confusing and makes absolutely no sense, and red flags and alarm bells should be filling Eve’s mind every  _ second _ of every  _ day _ , but they don’t. Instead, Eve is full of warmth. Softness. Excitement. 

Because Villanelle,  _ the _ Villanelle, is her friend. 

Well. More than a friend, really. 

One month ago, they kissed. 

It was after watching that stupid scary movie, where Villanelle had just about passed out from fear, convinced the ghosts of her victims were there to get her, to haunt her for eternity, and Eve had just… kissed her. 

And they’d kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed. 

Close to half an hour they’d stayed there, reclined on the couch with their lips and bodies pressed together, soft and sweet with spice thrown in every few minutes or so with each brush of tongue. 

Eve had  _ started _ that. 

Honestly, she’s never been more proud of herself. Because… what the fuck. She’s sure a certain few people in her life would be shocked, no, appalled at her actions, but hey, she did it! And she liked it. 

She’s barely seen Villanelle since then. 

The blonde had left at some point, late in the night needing to get back and report on a job, and since then Eve has seen her… twice? Yeah, twice.

This is the third time since that night. 

This is the third time they haven’t kissed, since that night. Granted, Villanelle has only been here for five minutes, but Eve is still counting it. 

A lot can be done in five minutes. 

“Where have you been?” Eve asks Villanelle. 

“Working.” Villanelle replies with a small shrug and a sip of coffee. “The lead up to Christmas is very busy.”

Eve tilts her head. 

“Why?”

Villanelle puffs her cheeks, then blows it out harshly before answering. 

“People want to spend less money on Christmas gifts for people they do not care about? I do not know.”

Eve scoffs a laugh despite herself, and Villanelle’s eyes light up at the response. Eve shakes her head. 

“Jesus, Vil,” she mutters fondly. They stare at each other for a moment, until Eve remembers. “Oh! And sure, I’ll teach you how to funfair. When do you want-  _ need _ to go?” 

No point in ignoring the fact that Villanelle has a kill to make. 

“Not until later.” Villanelle walks through to the living room and drops down onto the couch. “Want to watch movies all day? I have not seen the Trolls movie, we should watch that.”

“That film is 100% for children.” Eve comments as she follows, landing on the couch beside the blonde. “It is animated and they sing.”

“Yes.” Villanelle says, completely serious. “I know. Anna Kendrick is in it.”

Eve laughs and kicks her feet up onto the coffee table. 

“The Trolls movie it is.”

——

Four films and a lunch of snack foods later, and Villanelle is excitedly pulling Eve out of the door. 

“I liked Frozen.” She says happily as they walk side by side. “I liked the song about sandwiches.”

The four films had all been animated films, and Eve pretended to stop hating it halfway through the second, which had been Aristocats. Undeniably a classic. After that she’d accepted her fate and admitted that it was pretty fun, being all cosy and doing fuck all on a Saturday except for watching cartoons and eating crisps. It was like being a kid again. 

“Are you warm enough?” Villanelle asks, looking across at Eve. The blonde is wrapped in a thick wool coat, a soft beret on her head to keep her loose hair from flying into her eyes. Eve smiles at the wintry look. 

“I’m fine.” She says, warm in her own large coat and woolly beanie hat. Her hair is also down, because there’s no way a hat can fit all of her curls inside, and she feels them flutter in the cold wind behind her as they walk. “Can you tell me about who you’re killing?”

“You don’t have to say ‘killing’, you know?” Villanelle chuckles, “you could say ‘disposing of’ or ‘eliminating’?”

“Villanelle those are  _ way _ worse.” 

“Well I don’t know!” Villanelle shrugs with wide eyes. “It is just so  _ blunt _ when you say ‘killing’.”

“Oh, my god,” Eve laughs, “you’re ridiculous. Come on, tell me about them.”

“You know I can’t, it is against the rules.”

“You hate rules.”

“Okay so his name is David-.”

——

David is a bad man, as it turns out, so Eve doesn’t need to worry herself with right and wrong and her own moral compass. 

Not that she had been all that bothered  _ before _ Villanelle had told her about the trafficking, but it helps her process it in her mind, so, whatever. 

They arrive to huge crowds, all slowly filing under the massive sparkling Winter Wonderland archway, buzzing chatter filling the air along with fake snow whirling past them. 

It’s dark out, seeing as it’s late November and this is the UK so the sun sets at like four, and the glittering festoon lights strung in every tree reflect like stars in Villanelle’s wide, excited eyes. 

“What shall we do first?” She asks, bouncing a little. 

“Whatever you want!” Eve smiles as they shuffle forward a few steps. “We could shop, or get some food, or go on a ride, or-”

“Oh, I want a hot chocolate!” Villanelle gasps. “And mulled wine! And some German beer!”

“Not all at once,” Eve grimaces, “we don’t want a repeat of-”

“We do not mention that time,” Villanelle cuts her off, “I had food poisoning.”

Eve just smiles and nudges her shoulder into Villanelle’s. 

“We’ll get hot chocolate and then we’ll just walk, see what there is, yeah?”

With a nod and a smile, Villanelle loops her arm with Eve’s. 

It’s innocent, completely, and Eve is struck by how someone as powerful and dangerous as Villanelle is able to become this gentle thing, clutching warmly at her arm and giddy with some kind of childlike wonder. 

It would throw Eve completely if it wasn’t for the past few months. Eve has learned that Villanelle is made up of so many layers there isn’t even a point in trying to unwrap them all, no matter how carefully or how vigorously you try to do it. 

Villanelle is best taken exactly how she is, however she presents in that moment, while keeping in mind the complexities that make her up as you do so. 

“Oh, first we must stop by the ice rink so I can work out if there is somewhere I can slice David up with an ice skate unnoticed.”

Eve sighs. 

Layers. 

——

Once steaming paper cups of hot chocolate are cradled in their hands, and once Villanelle is satisfied that there is in fact nowhere around the rink that would work as a viable shelter for murder, the two women continue on throughout the large fair. 

“Why is there a haunted house here?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Eve says. “There’s a fun house too, and a pirate thing. This place doesn’t make any sense.”

“I can kind of understand the fun house, but a haunted house? I thought this place was about Christmas.”

“You’ve obviously never experienced the horror of Christmas with family.” Eve huffs a laugh at her own joke, but Villanelle simply looks at her. 

“Not really, no. My mother died when I was young and my father was too drunk to recognise any holiday.”

“Oh.” Eve internally facepalms. “Uh… I’m sorry. I… it’s just easy to forget your horrendous past and murderous present when you’re hopping with excitement over churros.”

“They are sweet fried dough pastries, Eve, why wouldn’t I be excited?”

——

They end up going to the haunted house. 

“You are terrified of scary movies, Vil.” Eve had said. “This is a terrible idea.”

“No, it is fine, this is just a ride, I want to prove to you that I am brave.”

“I know you’re brave!” Eve insisted. “You literally kill people! And you’ve been stabbed and shot at and tortured and you’ve leapt from buildings and-”

“Pssh, that stuff is easy.” Villanelle had scoffed. “Anyone can do that.”

“They really can’t.” Eve laughed in disbelief. “I can’t!”

“Oh, Eve,” and Villanelle had practically purred when she spoke, capturing and freezing Eve as she stood beside the other woman, “ _ you _ could do anything you put your mind to.” 

Villanelle’s attitude had very quickly changed once they stepped through the door. 

“No Eve I don’t like it I want to leave.”

“You’re fine, it’s not real, see?” Eve demonstrates her point by slapping the face of a shitty mannequin in a terrible latex monster mask, and Villanelle shrieks. 

“Don’t touch it!” She yelps, grabbing Eve’s hand and tugging her away from the plastic model. “There might be a real person behind it, waiting to jump out!”

“Yeah, babe, it’s a haunted house, that’s literally what happens.”

Villanelle freezes. 

“Did you just call me ‘babe’?”

Eve shrugs awkwardly. 

“I call all my friends babe.”

Villanelle narrows her eyes, but doesn’t let go of Eve’s hand. 

“Really?”

“Yes.” Eve says quickly, not looking at Villanelle. “Now come on, let’s get through this before you piss your pants.”

Villanelle grumbles but lets herself be dragged through the narrow hallway full of fake cobwebs and creepy paintings, and Eve looks back over her shoulder to see Villanelle squinting her eyes shut. 

“Open your eyes, weirdo, I can’t guide you through blind.” 

Villanelle opens her eyes and glares, but Eve just laughs and tugs the woman to fall into step beside her. 

“If you stop being a baby and start cooperating, I’ll let you keep holding my hand.”

“Sure,  _ that’s _ why you’ll keep holding my hand.” Villanelle drawls casually, despite still clutching to Eve’s fingers tightly. “Not because  _ you want _ to hold my hand.”

And Eve can’t think of anything to say to that. 

So she doesn’t say anything. 

They hallway eventually ends in a corner, and when they round it a skeleton flies out of a cupboard and cackles at them, piston hissing as it shakes it back and forth. 

Until Villanelle kicks the entire thing off the wall with her heavy Doc Martens boot. 

“Jesus, Villanelle!”

They both stare down at the plastic skeleton, one of its glowing red eyes flickering weakly as it lies in a crumpled heap on the floor. Eve puts a hand to her own forehead and sighs, but Villanelle just shrugs at her with wide eyes. 

“I was protecting you.” She says, pausing as she nudges the mess of fake bones with her foot. “You are welcome.”

——

“I can’t believe they let you get away with that.” Grumbles Eve as they walk away from the haunted house. 

“It helps to have a wide knowledge of various professions at the ready,” Villanelle says with a shrug, “you never know when you will need to convince someone you are a doctor or a police officer or-”

“Or a lawyer, yeah, okay.” Eve grouches. “As if he bought that shit you came out with.”

Villanelle looks offended. 

“Shit? Eve, that was not shit. That was all true.” She’s quiet for a moment as she steers the pair towards a bar sat atop a slowly spinning wooden platform. “I mean… most of it was true anyway.”

“You’re telling me those random… clauses and, and numbers and whatever were true?”

“Okay, no, but the jargon was and that is what counts in law.”

“No it  _ really _ isn’t.”

“Ugh, whatever Eve, it saved you paying £300 in damages didn’t it? You should be grateful.”

Eve almost trips up onto the platform, staring so hard at Villanelle with incredulity that she isn’t watching where she’s going. 

“Why would I be paying it!”

“Because you are the one who made me keep walking through the haunted house instead of leaving, so.” Villanelle shrugs and quirks one eyebrow at Eve, who groans and drops her chin to her chest. When she looks back up, Villanelle has softened a little. 

“I will buy you a drink, okay? To cover any... emotional damage caused.”

“It’s gonna take more than one drink to cover all of that.” Eve mumbles. 

“Fine, two drinks.” Villanelle says simply, taking her literally in a way that Eve has started to find endearing, somehow. She sighs, and gives Villanelle a small smile. 

“Two drinks.” She agrees. “Make them expensive.”

Eve finds a spare table to stand by on the spinning bar, and watches the surrounding fair move slowly around her as she leans against the sturdy wood. 

“Okay I only got you one because they are too expensive. Did you know this place charges £10 for a plastic cup of mulled wine?” Villanelle huffs as she returns and places the drinks on the table. “That is a crime.”

“It’s London, and this is a tourist trap. Perfect opportunity to make money.”

“Well, these better be worth the £20.” Villanelle takes a sip, brows furrowed. She pauses, and then, “oh. Okay, this is delicious.”

Eve laughs into her own cup and takes a healthy gulp of the steaming liquid, breathing in the spices as she looks across the crowds once again.

“Eve?”

Eve hums in response. 

“Do you like it when I come to see you?”

With a curious smile, Eve turns to look at Villanelle. 

“Huh?”

“Do you like it when I come to see you?” Villanelle repeats. “Do you enjoy it?”

Eve hesitates. 

This isn’t something they’ve talked about before. Sure, this has been going on for nearly two thirds of a year now, but it’s just sort of… been happening. Neither of them has stopped to question why. Villanelle just turns up and Eve just welcomes her in, that’s how it works. 

Does she enjoy it?

Absolutely. 

Eve is close to thinking she lives for these days, the days Villanelle drops by unannounced, the occasional nights she spends in the guest bed, the movies they watch and the food they eat and the conversations they have.

_ Close _ to thinking it. 

She’s not quite there yet. 

If Eve admits to enjoying it, what will that mean? Will it make Villanelle laugh at her? Is this a game? Or will it make Villanelle come over more? She’s only seen her three times in the last month, and the in betweens of those occasions are kind of blurring together a bit for Eve, so it would be… nice, if Villanelle dropped by more often. 

Besides, maybe if she’s there more, there might be a bigger chance of… something happening. Another kiss wouldn’t be so bad, for example. In fact, Eve would quite like that. 

Fuck it, Eve would really, really like that. 

She has her answer. 

“Yes.” Eve answers. “I do. Do you like coming to see me?”

“Obviously,” Villanelle smiles, smug and rosy, “or I would not come. I do not do things I don’t want to do, Eve.”

“Of course you don’t.” Eve chuckles. 

It’s quiet for a moment, both of them drinking their mulled wine as the people around them chat and cheer and laugh. Eve decides that if Villanelle can bring something like this up, then she can contribute too. 

“You should visit more.”

Villanelle blinks at her, expression like the still water of a lake. 

“What?”

“If you want to, that is.” Eve says hurriedly, starting to panic a little at Villanelle’s blank look. “You could visit more. You could stay more, too, the spare bed is yours. I mean, you’re the only person that’s slept in it for the past six months so it’s basically yours anyway. So… yeah, if you want, you should come by more.”

“Would you like that?” Villanelle asks. 

“Yes.” Eve says, truthfully. 

Villanelle’s face finally cracks back into a smile. 

“Then I will.”

“Okay, cool,” Eve says, feeling her cheeks lift as her own smile widens, “and… um, well, I could give you my number? So you can text me when you’re coming. Just so I know.”

Behind her plastic cup, Eve could swear Villanelle is blushing, of all things, and Eve is pretty certain she has never seen that pretty pink dusting over Villanelle’s sharp cheekbones before. It makes her feel warm. 

“Eve,” Villanelle says quietly and with a smirk, “how forward of you, is this a date?”

The warm feeling is replaced by immediate panic. 

“No! I mean, it’s not… I’m…” Eve fumbles for words as Villanelle appraises her with humoured surprise, “you… ah, we...”

“We…” Villanelle encourages, full on grinning much to Eve’s complete dismay. 

She swallows. 

“Hey, do you wanna go on the Ferris wheel?”

Villanelle laughs but she lets Eve off, who has honestly never been more grateful, because that question… that question should have been easy to answer. Eve should have said no, easy, a simple no. No this wasn’t a date, because that is not something that is going to happen between them. Villanelle killed Bill. Eve stabbed Villanelle. There was a lot of unpacking and repacking and a shit tonne of other kinds of painful packing related activities that needed to be done.

A voice in Eve’s brain pipes up, pointing out that just a few minutes earlier Eve was hoping for another kiss from Villanelle. Several more. 

Eve lets the voices fight it out as she finishes the rest of her wine. 

——

The queue for the wheel isn’t long. Eve guesses kids are more interested in the coasters and the great swinging boats and the spinning things that make you sick, so they only have to wait a few minutes before they’re seated side by side in a little swinging pod. 

It’s a rickety thing, with glass windows surrounding them, and Villanelle immediately starts rocking it when they sit down. 

“Do you want me to throw up on you?” Eve warns, and Villanelle stops immediately, disgusted look on her face. “Good choice.”

“You are so gross sometimes Eve,” Villanelle says, settling back for the trip. “It is a good thing I like you.”

“Lucky me.” Eve says with a forced sort of sarcasm, but it’s obvious that she means it genuinely, if the small smile on Villanelle’s face is anything to go by. 

They climb slowly, more and more of the park coming into view, sparkling multicoloured lights flashing and twinkling in the darkness as they get higher and higher above the ground. 

“How long is this ride?” Villanelle asks. 

“Ten minutes.”

“How long have we been on it?”

Eve laughs. 

“About one minute.” She says, checking her watch. “Are you bored already?”

“Not at all,” Villanelle says easily, “you are fun. I cannot be bored when I am with you.”

Villanelle’s words send Eve’s insides fluttering, and she looks down to attempt to conceal her grin. 

She’s working on a comeback, something cheeky but cute, something that means she doesn’t need to be honest and open in front of the blonde, when Villanelle asks her next question. 

“Why did you go all funny when I asked if this was a date?”

Well. Looks like there’s no avoiding being open and honest. 

“Did you wait until we were on the ride before asking that again because I can’t run away?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Villanelle says, but she’s fighting a smile and her eyes flash mischievously. Eve fidgets. 

“I… I thought you were joking.”

“I was.” Villanelle says, with one raised eyebrow. “If you thought it was a joke, why didn’t you just laugh? Your reaction was a little much for something you thought was a joke.”

And fuck, she’s certainly got her there. 

“I…” Eve starts before trailing off, because she really doesn’t know what to say that will leave her unscathed. 

Villanelle sighs but it sounds almost sad, and it draws Eve’s attention to her, draws her eyes to her side profile. 

She feels guilty, she realises. Guilty that she can’t come up with the words, guilty that her constant reluctance is taking a toll on Villanelle who, despite being a literal assassin with a very skewed look on life, is nothing but sweet to Eve nowadays, nothing but caring. She takes time to listen to Eve, she asks questions and takes an interest, she brings Eve her favourite foods and she remembers her coffee order, she’s protective of her on the rare occasion they leave the house, and she’s stopped buying her designer clothes and instead brings new comfy sweaters because she knows Eve prefers that. 

Villanelle does all of this for Eve, and Eve can’t even give the woman a clear answer to a simple question. 

“I didn’t answer because I didn’t know what to say.” Eve says slowly. “I know what I want to say, but it scares me. There’s still so much… stuff, between us, but I’m finding myself caring less and less about it all. Which I think is probably bad, but honestly I can’t find it in myself to dwell on that.”

Eve takes a breath as Villanelle waits patiently. 

“Bill would’ve liked you, you know.”

Villanelle looks down at her lap, then back up at Eve. 

“I do not think apologising for that will make it any better, will it.”

“No,” Eve shakes her head and wills the tears to stay behind her eyes, wills her throat not to close up, “no, because you  _ did _ mean to do it. I know you probably feel bad that it hurt me so much, but I know an apology would only be because you made me sad, not because you’re actually sorry you killed him.”

Villanelle says nothing, so Eve continues. 

“He would’ve liked you. You’re funny and smart and totally bizarre. Knowing Bill he probably would’ve preferred you over me.” Eve gives a watery laugh, and Villanelle shifts closer in the swinging pod. “Anyway. That’s something that will always exist between us, but I know… I know now that you’re not actually that bad of a person. Not anymore.”

“I feel like I have become better,” Villanelle says quietly, “since knowing you.”

Eve smiles. 

“Nah,” she says, “you’ve done it all on your own.”

Villanelle smiles back, then turns to look out across Hyde Park and the surrounded London skyscrapers. 

Eve watches Villanelle. 

“Can I ask you a question now?”

Villanelle looks back at Eve. 

“Of course.” She nods. 

With a breath, Eve readies herself. 

“Why haven’t you tried to kiss me, since… since the first time?”

Whatever Eve was expecting, it certainly wasn’t for Villanelle’s mouth to drop into an open grin, eyes glittering excitedly. 

“Eve,” she says, scandalised, “you want to kiss me again?”

And there’s no point in being secretive or coy or keeping walls up now, not after what they’ve just spoken about. 

“Well, yeah!” Eve throws a hand up. “I mean, I thought it was pretty clear I enjoyed it last time. Why haven’t you tried again?”

“You said it yourself, Eve.” Villanelle says. “You are scared of what is between us, and I could see that. I did not want to scare you more.”

“Oh.”

“Mmhmm.” Villanelle hums as she leans forward a little, peering at the ground far below them as Eve thinks. 

“Okay.” Eve says with a nod. “That’s… really sweet, actually.”

“Did you expect anything different?” Villanelle asks curiously, and Eve laughs. 

“Eight months ago I would have, yeah.” Eve chuckles. “But now? Not so much.”

Villanelle grins and places a hand on Eve’s thigh like it’s the most normal thing in the world for her to do. 

Maybe it is. 

“How much is left of the ride?”

“Uhh,” Eve checks her watch again, “a little over five minutes. Why?”

And then Villanelle leans into her space. 

“Because I would like to kiss you for the rest of it.” She murmurs into the air between them. “Is that okay?”

Eve just nods, because words are suddenly impossible, and then Villanelle’s lips are on her own. 

They’re just as she remembers. 

Soft, warm, pliant. A firm press laced with gentleness, a delicate crush and push and pull. 

It sends Eve’s stomach swooping, sends her heart racing. 

Villanelle tilts her head so Eve does too, meeting her again and again in this crumby little pod, high above London, high above other people and other lives and other realities. 

The hand on Eve’s thigh holds tighter, just the slightest squeeze around denim but it might as well have been against her bare skin for how it tingles. Eve lifts one hand and touches Villanelle’s jaw, impossibly soft skin over sharp lines, before sliding it around and back until her fingers are buried in blonde hair. It dislodges Villanelle’s beret but the woman simply chuckles against Eve’s lips. 

“You are messing up my look.”

Eve hums. 

“I don’t care.” Eve pecks gently at the corner of Villanelle’s mouth. “You always look good anyway.”

“Charmer.” Villanelle whispers sweetly. 

There are no more words after that. 

After a minute, Eve feels the warmth of Villanelle’s tongue flick against her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth with a sigh. Their tongues slide and Eve’s breath catches at the slick heat of it, at how Villanelle’s other hand cups her cheek and holds her in place, at how the kiss deepens. 

Eve is breathing heavier now, warm arousal gathering low in her belly as their kiss gets more passionate, and she hears it from Villanelle too, can feel the woman trying to press closer to Eve, and god she misses her couch right now, misses the ability to lie down with Villanelle, to have Villanelle’s body over her own. 

She realises her free hand is still balled up on her lap, so she lifts it and places it on Villanelle’s chest, her fingertips touching where her collar bone would be if not for the coat Villanelle is wrapped in. Villanelle seems to approve because she hums a whimper against Eve’s lips, almost as if she can feel the touch against her skin, like how Eve can feel the touch against her thigh.

When Villanelle nips at Eve’s lip, her mind goes blank. 

The park disappears, the lights and the far off chatter and the smell of chocolate all fade to nothing and all that exists is the taste of Villanelle, the feel of Villanelle, the heat of Villanelle, Villanelle, Villanelle, Villanelle-

“Um, ladies?”

Eve breaks away at the sudden voice and jerks her head to look over her shoulder. 

The wheel operator is standing there, holding the door open and looking awkward. 

“Can we go again? We’re not done.”

Eve rolls her eyes at Villanelle’s comment and shoots her a glare. “There are people waiting!”

“Actually, there’s not much of a queue. You can stay on for another go if you want?”

“Yes! Thank you!” Villanelle practically cheers, and the guy is laughing and closing the door and Eve is turning to look at a delighted and flushed Villanelle. 

“Did you forget about David? Are you not, like… running out of time?”

Villanelle pauses, then furrows her brow. 

“Oh.” She says, surprised. “I did forget. Huh.”

It’s a big thing, Eve realises, for Villanelle to forget about a job. A kill. 

“It’s okay, we can-  _ you _ can do it once we get off the wheel.”

“But,” Villanelle starts, pouting a bit at Eve, “but I want to go back to yours and kiss some more.” She pulls gently on one of Eve’s curls. “And I want to see if I can get you to take your top off.”

Eve laughs abruptly. 

“I have faith you’ll get that done.”

Villanelle leans forward with a smirk. 

“I will leave killing David for tomorrow, I think.” Villanelle says against Eve’s lips, already so close again, as if she doesn’t want to waste a second. “I would prefer to spend tonight with you, and your lips, and your boo-”

“Okay, down girl.” Eve laughs, and Villanelle grins. Eve bites the plump pink lip by her own, and Villanelle gasps before somehow pressing even closer. 

“Eve?”

“Hm?” Eve hums as she places a soft kiss on Villanelle’s Cupid’s bow. 

“Is this a date?” 

It’s the same question as before, but this time, Eve isn’t as scared. 

“Sure babe,” she whispers, “it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all of you with a dad called David.
> 
> Tweet me @fixyfics!! NOT @fixy (sorry Andrew) and NOT @foxnews (lookin at you, Ash)


End file.
